


Therapy needed

by firehawk05



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Day/ Theme: 1. my imagination needs therapy (Skin Games)Comment: Charles POV. Just some fluffy pillow talk.





	Therapy needed

We lie entwined between rumpled sheets. Relaxed. Basking in the afterglow. 

Erik turns around, cocking a quizzical eyebrow at me. 

“So. You’ve never done this before then?”

“No. Strictly heterosexual before this. I take it that ...” I give him a questioning look. 

 

“Same.” Erik replied shortly, flushing scarlet. “But I’ve read... books.”

“Porn. You can say it. You’re certainly broadcasting it loud enough.” 

“Fine. So. How would you explain your ah... experience?”

An unintentional embarrassed chortle escapes. I can feel the tips of my ears getting hot. 

“Please tell me its not something to do with” and at this Erik reaches forwards and taps my right temple, “your powers...”

My cheeks heat up even as I mutter “Who would have known how much further and deeper I could reach with Cerebro...”

He groans and makes a pained face. But the corner of his mouth twitches suspiciously. “Charles, you voyeuristic pervert. My brain needs so much therapy right now.” 

I laugh, reaching for him. “I m sure I could help with that.”


End file.
